Kunoichi Stronghold
by tuneland1
Summary: It's hard to be a Kunoichi and the girls of the Konoha 12 know that. They have to deal with normal teenage problems; emotions, hormones, and a shifty self-image all while maintaining their Shinobi responsibilities. Now there's more on their plates when the fate of Konoha's innocence is on their shoulders. "Why did she have to pick us? What could we do?" (extended summary inside)


**I decided to do this story because the Kunoichi girls need more love. :) They don't seem to get enough action and if they do, it's mostly about romance, which is getting kind of old. So why not change it around a bit? **

**In the series, the girls are the easiest characters to diss or hate on. Like Sakura is 1) A bitch because she takes my Sasuke-kun, 2) Does nothing at all in part 1 and only cares about Sasuke and not Naruto, and 3) Completely loves Sasuke to a point where it's annoying.**

**There is a common ground on all this hating: pairings. Since the pairings are not exactly clear, there is a lot of room for people to come up with reasons for a certain pairing not to happen. I think Naruto is a soap opera most of the time .**

**Other things are that Tenten doesn't get enough screen time, Ino is usually considered the dumb blonde or the slut, and Hinata is considered weak or a fat whore (- I don't even know how that happened!)**

**So basically, if you want to do a fanfiction that puts a character as the super annoying person that drives everyone up the wall and want to kill, then you should at least say that you're doing it to fit the plotline or for humor. **

**Anyway, t****he girls deserve better.**

**This story is about the four main Kunoichi (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten w/ some Temari). The girls some how end up at the same temple after finishing a mission with their teams. Suddenly they are given new strengths as they are given a task that seems hardly impossible; to search out and defeat a special kind of demon that has an i****mmunity to chakra. Will they complete it while facing their inner personal problems as well? Will the boys catch onto their secrets? Packed with action and humor! :)**

**Enjoy the Prologue :)**

* * *

><p>There was a time, long ago before the hidden villages were formed when women couldn't be ninjas. The lands were just getting settled as the wars over boundaries came to a halt. There was still tension between some nations and many countries readied their defenses, but there weren't enough ninja left to protect the lands. Most of them had died or been injured during the war. So the leaders -not the kages at the time- and their councils began pondering over what to do.<p>

The idea that women should join the ranks of ninja was brought to the table by a woman named Aphroiris. This was her birth name truthfully, for her mom wanted to name her after a Greek goddess while her father insisted on a simpler name. Aphroiris was the result of their compromise. She was a rather tall and lanky twenty five year old woman with faded blonde hair and white skin, but her eyes were a shiny blue. Because of this, most people laughed when she insisted on the idea that women should train with the men. Her fragile nature just wouldn't convince anyone. When she discussed her idea to the branches they flicked her away, but before guards could escort her out, she raised her fists and snapped the table the council was at in half.

Astonished by the strength of the skinny women and outraged by her action, the branches arrested her and threw her in prison. Later they found out that her husband -whom had been best friends with Aphroiris in child hood- had been teaching her jutsus and training her. This back then was illegal and he too was thrown in jail.

But Aphroiris and her husband were released two weeks later for unknown reasons. There were no papers filed of her release or her awaiting trial. It was a mystery to everybody. It became even more of a mystery when people saw her wearing a ninja uniform and complete certain tasks that regular Shinobi would. How did this happen? People were puzzled.

But none the less, Aphroiris became an extraordinary ninja, surpassing most men of her time. She convinced the branches; the law that women couldn't be ninja was dropped on April 22th 1659. But it was also the day that the head of the branches died by committing suicide in front of his colleagues. His last words were, "I can no longer bear it! The goddess haunts me with her eyes!" No one knew what he meant by that, but the council kept their mouths suspiciously shut. It later became known that Aphroiris used a special Gen jutsu to scare the council leader into letting her and her husband out of prison. It explains why the leader referrers to a goddess watching him and how she suddenly became an accepted shinobi.

Girls slowly began to mix with the boys and both genders began training together. Girls actually became great ninja to everyone's surprise. They were more flexible and balanced than most boys making their Tai jutsu very decent. If they lacked strength they made up for it in Gen jutsu, coming up with the most mystical and scary images that could lead a man scarred for life! They were gentle but firm in the medical field, which was why most women became medical ninja at first. Another advantage the women had was kind of unexpected by Aphroiris: seducing. This sometimes gave people the wrong idea about shinobi women.

By the time she was twenty eight, she had become a registered ninja, started a ninja training school for girls and started to intensify the medical network. She had two twin daughters, Chikako and Konachi who would later become part of Aphroiris's mini posse of women ninja. They were considered one of the best and deserved their own name and that name would be the name of all woman ninja for many years to come; Kunoichi.

Aphroiris died fifthly years later from sickness on January 5th 1709. She was buried in a temple in what is now the Fire Nation. Her husband and daughters are buried in a chamber with her. On top, is Aphroiris, sword in one hand, an iris in another with wings on her back. Today she is still considered the first Kunoichi and a legend, but mostly a goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to know if i can continue this story.<strong>

**No dissing! :)**


End file.
